Seth's a Marshmallow
by ZC70
Summary: Future fic. Seth and Kate have reconnected after 4 years apart. They're doing the long distance thing and this is a short fic about seeing each other again.


Seth was freaking out, sweaty palms, pacing like an idiot and his heart that felt like it was about to explode. He thought about getting back into the car, but waiting there just meant he'd bounce his right leg so hard his thigh muscle would spasm. Been there, done that.

Kate's bus was 10 minutes away and he had no idea how to calm the fuck down before she arrived. "Get your act together Gecko! You are a grown man. This is not your first date with Kate. Christ you've already seen her naked. Pull yourself together!" Unfortunately the short pep talk had zero effect on his either his hands or heart. Sighing loudly Seth settle against the side of the car, hanging his head, crossing his arms and concentrating on slowly his heart rate, one breath at a time.

The girl on Seth's mind was presently staring out the window of the bus watching the arid Mexican scenery passing by. It had been way too long since she'd last seen him and definitely way to long on this bus. They were having to do the long distance relationship thing due to his past history, murder, robbery and kidnapping to name a few of his crimes. There was no way that Seth was stepping foot in the US again, he'd make it 5 feet across the border and he'd be in handcuffs, heading to Jail. Seth wouldn't cope back there and Kate had no intention of letting him go, now that she'd found him again.

Kate knew he was enjoying the long distance about as much as she was, unfortunately he was determined that she finish her degree. She was ok with letting him think, that this is what she wants. They weren't at a place yet were he could move on from his guilt, he was still shouldering all the blame for loss of her family and her innocence. Kate on the other hand had forgiven him a long time ago and was entirely ready to pack her bags and run straight for the border. She was ready to move in, tear his clothes off and hump him stupid until she started popping out Gecko babies. The thought of Gecko babies with dark girls and chocolate eyes had Kate grinning like a fool.

Kate was happy with amount of liberation she already had. She could shoot a gun, kill a Culebra with a pointy stick and hold her own in an argument with Richie. Seth though, was so not ready for that step yet. Bet he was pacing and sweating just waiting for her bus to arrive. God she loved that man, but he was such a marshmallow at times.

Seth watched from his position against the car, as Kate's bus pulled in, he glanced up to see her getting of the bus. A rueful smile played across his face as he saw her, why did she make him feel 15 again? He was feeling positively giddy. Seth Motherfucking Gecko did not get giddy.

Seth waited for Kate to come to him. Honestly he didn't want trip over his own feet in his rush to get her into his arms, much better to just stay still and wait for her to get to him. He'd given his heart to this girl 4 years ago and had never wanted it back, hell he loved her. His strong, beautiful, smart girl was striding towards him, love in her eyes, confident smile, she turned him into a total marshmallow.

Kate was positively bouncing. How had she got so lucky? That gorgeous man with his suckable lips, tanned arms and gorgeous scruff was all hers. She couldn't wait to get back to his place and worship that glorious body of his. Kate looked up at Seth with the biggest smile as she walked into his arms, nothing had ever felt more like home than being surround by his warmth and smell.

Seth crushed Kate's small body into to him and whispered into her neck "I missed you."

"Same here Gecko, can't wait to get back to yours. Need you so bad."

"I've created a monster." Seth groaned into her ear.

Kate pulled away from him and gazed up into his chocolate eyes. "Nope, not a monster, just a girl who is in love with this guy, she's missed him so bad that she needs to feel all of him, against all of her, before she implodes! Now shut up and drive."

Sitting in the car, Kate had no idea how stop herself from touching the smoking hot guy driving the stick shift beside her. She literally needed to sit on her hands to stop them roaming across to Seth's chest.

"Stop doing that Princess." Seth's voice startled her. He's not said much since she arrived. It's OK though, the air is full of electricity between them, totally loaded, but in no way uncomfortable. Kate's squirming had nothing to do with being uncomfortable.

"Stop what?" She wasn't conscious of doing anything, other than sitting on her hands.  
"Biting your bottom lip."  
"Oh!"  
"Have you any idea what it's doing to me?" This question came out in such a dark seductive voice that Kate just had to look at him. Bad move, he was look straight back at her through hooded eyes. She almost launched herself across the seat at him.

"Right, right. I'll look out the window and you look at the road and maybe we'll get there in one piece." Turning to look out the window, she had to smile, thank goodness the drive wasn't too long. She's pretty sure if it was any longer, they'd be finding somewhere they could pull over, so they could share a seat and neck like teenagers.

Seth turned away from Kate. Hell, she was right, if he didn't get his head in the game. They'd end up in a ditch or at least pulling up so he could grab her and do all those wicked things that were running through his head at the moment.

"Ok, ok tell me about your trip." They talked about her trip, how Uni was going, what Seth had been up to since they'd last seen each other. This managed to keep them occupied through the last few miles of the journey back to his house without incident.

They pulled up in front of Seth's Villa. Kate had been there once before, the weekend they'd reconnected, an extremely memorable weekend. Although she couldn't really remember much about the Villa itself, She's pretty sure it had all the normal rooms, but other than Seth's bedroom and the bathroom, she couldn't tell you what any of it looked like.

Seth grabbed Kate's bag from the trunk and moved to open the front door. As soon as she walked in and the door closed behind them, Kate felt Seth's arms pulling her back towards his chest. "Oh no, you don't." She laughed. "This time I want the tour first!"  
"Come on Kate, don't be like that. You know you'd rather be..."  
"No! Tour now."  
"Fine, fine. Come here."  
Kate knew she'd won this one, so she moved back towards him and settled into his arms. "This is the living room, this the dining kitchen and this is the bedroom." Seth said as he pulled her towards the bed.  
"Hey, hey grabby hands. Seriously I'm pretty sure there are more rooms and..."  
That was as much as Kate managed to say before Seth sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

Seth had had enough. The rooms could wait, dinner could wait. Seth had no control left, he needed to feel Kate against him. It had been far too long without her, he just couldn't hold out any longer. He ran his fingers through her long hair to grasp both her shoulders with his hands. Pulling her shoulders back he kissed and sucked his way across Kate's chin and down the side of her neck. Damn she tasted good.

Seth ran his hands down Kate's back to grab her ass, with a quick flex of his biceps he had Kate exactly were he wanted her. Legs wrapped around his waist, arms rounds his neck and hot pussy rubbing against his raging hard on in his jeans. Seth groaned into her neck as he carried her towards the couch, each step sliding her core firmly against his hard length. The bedroom was definitely too far away.

Seth placed Kate onto the couch and stepped back to shrug out of his jacket. Kate's hands immediately went for his zip. "Not yet, Kate. This will be over way to soon if we go there first."

Seth had no idea where his control was coming from, he loved being inside Kate. What he did know, is that he needed to feel Kate writhing and moaning against his mouth before he got to bury himself deep inside her.

"At least take your shirt off." Whined, Kate. "I've missed seeing you."

Seth obliged and pulled his shirt off over his head to a resounding groan from Kate. "God damn, you're gorgeous!" Exclaimed Kate, as she scrambled forward to run her nails down Seth's tanned abs. The sharp sting of her nails was quickly followed by her tongue and her lips as she licked and nibbled soothingly across his firm flesh. Seth let his head fall forward to watch her pink lips running across his darker flesh. It felt so good and looked so very hot.

Pushing Kate gently bag onto the couch, Seth knelt before her and helped remove her boots and socks whilst Kate shimmied out of her jeans and underwear. He had to sit back on his heels and admire how glorious she looked on the couch. Head flung back, legs spread and her beautiful moist pussy just beginning to blossom through her folds.

"Seth, please." Pleaded Kate "Please what, sweetheart?" Kate's eyes opened and she stared at him. "Please come closer and lick me, suck me." Seth was always astounded by how forthright Kate could be about her wants and needs. It was a huge turn on for him when she told him exactly what she wanted. He was forever asking her and she always gave him what he wanted, hot wicked instructions from her pink lips.

Leaning forward he positioned Kate close to the edge of couch, licking his lips before descending between her spread thighs to kiss all round her clit. Kate moaned in delight, spreading her thighs further so she could feel Seth's scruff teasing her folds as his mouth settled into sucking, kissing and flicking her sensitive clit.

Kate loved the feel of Seth's mouth on her, the hot, wet, firm pressure quickly had the heat building at the base of her spine. He licked down her pussy and started fucking her with his tongue, before sliding a couple of fingers inside her. Seth set a quick rhythm of finger thrusts and clit sucking that had Kate's back bowing off the couch. She could feel her orgasm racing up her spine, suddenly she exploded and fisted Seth's head, pushing it firmly into her pussy as she came keening and shuddering on his mouth and fingers.

Kate collapsed boneless back onto the couch, letting Seth's mouth gently suck and kiss her pussy through the last remnants of her orgasm."That is the most beautiful site in the world. The image of you pink and gasping as I make you come is the only thing that gets me through these weeks apart." He groaned as he moved back to fully admire her.

Kate chuckled as she pulled him into a sloppy kiss, sucking her taste from around his lips, "Why thank you kindly sir. The pleasure was all mine." "I doubt that."

Seth stood up and Kate could clearly see the outline of his hard cock through his jeans. God she needed him inside her! With that thought in mind she stood up from the couch and stripped off her top and bra. Flinging them in Seth's direction she sauntered off completely naked in the direction of Seth's bedroom.

"Well Loverboy." She taunted over her shoulder "I think it's time we took care of your little problem."

Seth shook himself out of his stupor. She continually surprised him with her self confidence and relaxed attitude around him. He didn't think he could possibly love her more.

Shaking his head as he followed her towards his room, he had to grin to himself when he realised what she'd said "Small problem my ass." He thought. He was looking forward to her feeling just how big this problem was."


End file.
